That was Love
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Daegu terasa lebih dingin sejak Yoongi pergi. Jimin sangat merindukan Yoongi. YoongiXJimin YoonMin
WARNING; plot acak-acakan, alur acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar bakal OOC

.

 _Untuk seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Untuk seseorang yang berada begitu dekat denganku, tapi terasa begitu jauh._

 _Untuk seseorang baru saja kusadari kucintai, sangat kucintai._

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

.

.

.

Aku menatap deretan rumah-rumah di sisi kiriku. Lalu, aku menatap ibuku yang sibuk mengumbar janji akan betapa nyamannya bisa tinggal di lingkungan ini. Lalu, aku menghela napas panjang. Aku kembali menyenderkan tubuhku ke jok mobil dan menuntup mataku untuk sesaat. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Lihat, Jimin-ah, ada perpustakaan umum di dekat sini." Sekali lagi ibuku berkomentar. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan ibuku. Aku melihat sebuah perpustakan yang cukup besar. Terlihat sangat bersih dan indah. Pasti dirawat dengan baik.

"Karena kau suka baca buku, kau bisa datang ke sini." Ibunya tersenyum senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang memasang muka masam. Aku suka sekali Busan. Kenapa kami harus pindah?

.

"Nah, ini box terakhir." Ibuku masuk ke kamar baruku sambil meletakan sebuah kotak kardus besar yang berisi semua buku-bukuku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menata bajuku di lemari besar yang ayahku beli. Untung saja warnanya coklat tua. Kami sempat bertengkar tetang warna mana yang lebih bagus. Ibuku lebih suka yang berwarna merah marun, tapi uh, aku benar-benar tidak suka warna merah. Jadi aku pilih opsi kedua.

"Apa di sini dingin saat musim dingin?" Aku bertanya saat kulihat ibuku tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ya, di sini akan turun salju." Ibukun menjawabku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Di Busan tidak akan turun salju walaupun musim dingin datang." Aku berkomentar lirih. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah lolongan kecewa. Ibu dan ayahku tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang paling benci pindah dari Busan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahku mendapatkan promosi jabatan yang tidak mungkin ditolak.

"Ya, nanti juga kita akan terbiasa. Bagaimana kalau kita beli beberapa sepatu boot dan mantel bulu nanti?" Ibuku tersenyum senang padaku. Ibu sangat berusaha membuat aku senang. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku yang masih tertinggal di Busan, jadi aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bu, setelah ini aku mau tidur. Boleh?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak mau melukai hati ibuku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau pasti lelah ya?" Ibuku tersenyum lagi. Dia mendekat ke arahku dan mengusap kepalaku pelan lalu pergi meninggalkanku di kamar baruku sendiri.

Lalu aku membuka sebuah jendela besar di kamarku. Jendela itu memancarkan sinar matahari ke kamarku yang kubiarkan gelap tanpa lampu. Kemudian aku menatap langi biru dan tersenyum kecut. Halo, Daegu.

.

Aku ingat aku hanya tertidur sebentar, aku terbagun oleh bunyi ketukan pintu. Ada yang datang. Tamu di hari pertama aku tinggal di rumah ini? Aneh. Aku mengernyit dan mulai bangun dari tidurku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumah dan menguap beberapa kali. Dimana ibu?

"Ya?" Tanyaku saat aku membuka pintu rumah.

"Hai, aku tinggal di sebelah. Ibuku bilang dia sudah berkenalan dengan ibumu, dia membuatkan sebuah pai coklat sebagai ucapan selamat datang." Seorang pria berkulit pucat tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Senyumannya terlihat begitu kaku. Sepertinya dia terpaksa ke sini. Di tangannya ada sebuah pai coklat yang sepertinya baru matang. Bau harum pai itu tercium sangat kuat. Pasti rasanya enak. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar.

"Oh, terima kasih." Aku mengambil pai itu dari tangannya dan balik tersenyum.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pamit." Pria itu menunduk sebentar dan dengan sekejab menghilang dari halaman rumah baruku.

Oh. Tetangga di sini pasti ramah-ramah. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah pai coklat untuk tetangga baru. Aku tersenyum lega. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa lingkungan ini adalah lingkungan yang baik.

"Bu?" Aku berteriak tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Bahkan ibuku tidak mendengar ketukan pintu sedari tadi. Mungkin akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbelanja.

Setelah meletakan pai yang aku bawa di atas sebuah meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur, aku berlajan ke arah kamar kedua orang tuaku. Di sana aku menemukan ayahku tertidur pulas. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena menyetir cukup jauh.

Lalu aku kembali ke dapur dan menatap pai coklat itu lagi. Aku makan sajalah. Toh, aku yang menerima pai ini. Aku lapar. Aku baru sadar kalau aku belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Saat pagi-pagi kami berangkat ke sini dari Busan, aku hanya minum segelas susu karena aku memang tidak merasa lapar. Aku bahkan sudah melewatkan makan siang. Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore.

Baiklah. Sepotong pai coklat tidak masalah bukan?

.

"Tidak mau." Aku menggerutu kesal. Aku menatap ibuku dengan tatapan memohon. Kadang, ibu bisa jadi begitu pemaksa.

"Tapi kau suka bermain piano." Ibu beralasan lagi.

"Bukan begitu, bu. Ak-aku hanya belum siap berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sini. Bu, _please_?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan semangat.

"Bukannya itu lebih baik? Kau bisa mulai mencari teman baru." Kali ini ayahku ikut beralasan. Oke. Aku sudah tamat. Kalau ayahku sudah bicara, pasti tidak akan ada yang berani menggelak.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" Aku mencoba peruntunganku. Sekolah adalah hal yang penting bagi ayahku. Semoga saja dia bisa berpikir lagi.

"Tapi pertemuan ini hanya ada sekali dalam seminggu di hari Minggu, ayah rasa itu tidak akan mengganggu sekolahmu." Ayahku tersenyum. Aku sudah kalah.

Aku hanya diam dan mulai menatap makananku lagi. Sepotong ayam goreng buatan ibuku yang selalu menjadi makanan favoritku sekarang tidak begitu menggiurkan.

"Jimin?" Ibuku memanggilku. Oh ya. Aku lupa. Tidak boleh makan sambil menunduk.

"Ya, bu. Maaf. Aku akan ikut perkumpulan itu." Aku berkata lagi dan ibuku tersenyum senang.

.

"Kau Park Jimin?' Seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum di hadapanku. Dia menyodorkan segelas jus kalengan kepadaku. Mau tak mau aku mengambilnya dan tersenyum padanya. "Ya." Jawabku.

"Wah. Keren. Aku Kim Taehyung, kau dari Busan?" Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Dia membimbingku ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. "Kau ke sini untuk ikut perkumpulan piano, _kan_?" Dia bertanya lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Di sini." Katanya riang.

"Oh." Aku bergumam sambil mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku melihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku duduk rapi di dalamnya. Ruangan itu terlihat begitu bersih. Temboknya dicat putih seperti susu dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu jati. Ada dua buah piano di sudut ruangan dan sebuah papan tulis besar di tengah ruangan. Ini seperti kursus, bukan perkumpulan.

"Ayo, duduk di sini." Taehyung menarik tanganku untuk duduk di dua kursi kosong di baris paling depan.

"Jadi, kau dari Busan? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Taehyung bertanya lagi saat kami sudah duduk.

"Oh, iya." Aku mengangguk.

"Apa di Busan panas? Mereka bilang di Busan panas. Kau pasti tinggal di dekat laut." Taehyung bertanya lagi dengan antusias.

"Memang sedikit lebih panas dari pada di sini. Aku tidak tinggal di dekat laut. Di Busan juga banyak gunung. Bahkan ada sebuah bukit kecil di depan rumahku." Aku tertawa pelan. Semua orang pasti mengira di Busan hanya ada laut.

"Oh ya? Keren." Mata Taehyung membesar. Dia menatapku dengan penuh antisipasi. Sepertinya dia mau aku bercerita lebih banyak tentang Busan. Aku baru saja akan membuka mulutku untuk bercerita lebih banyak saat tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap lurus pada kami.

" _Annyeong haseyo_." Pria itu tersenyum dingin. Dia terus menatap kami sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan ketenangan yang dia mau.

Aku mengernyit beberapa saat. Sepertinya aku pernah lihat pria ini.

"Kita akan lanjut pembahasan kemarin." Ujarnya lagi sambil mulai menuliskan beberapa not balok di papan tulis. Oke. Aku salah. Ini bukan perkumpulan. Ini jelas-jelas kursus.

"Um, Taehyung- _ssi_ , kenapa perkumpulannya terasa kaku begini?" Aku berbisik pada Taehyung yang sibuk mengangguk patuh akan apa saja yang pria di depan kami katakan.

"Oh, sebenarnya memang Yoongi _hyung_ mengajari kami. Seperti kursus ya?" Taehyung tersenyum sementara aku mengernyit. Ini kursus. Jelas sekali.

.

"Aku pulang." Aku mendorong pintu masuk rumah dengan malas. Aku melempar tasku dengan asal ke sofa di ruang tamu dan langsung berlari ke dapur. "Ibu," Aku memanggil ibuku dengan sebuah rengekkan panjang.

"Bu?" panggilku lagi. Aku cemberut saat menemukan ibuku di dapur tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum lebar.

"Bu, aku lapar." Aku langsung mendekat dan memberikan wajah masam pada ibuku.

" _Aigoo_ , Jimin, ibu sudah buatkan sup ayam." Ibu langsung berlari ke dekat kompor dan mengakat semangkuk sup ayam yang masih hangat. Wah. Aku tersenyum girang.

"Yay!" Aku melompat senang. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat ibuku dan wanita tadi sambil memakan sup ayamku dengan lahap. Aku suka sekali masakan ibu. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan lezatnya masakan ibu.

"Bagaimana perkumpulan pianonya?" Ibuku bertanya setelah dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Eh, membosankan." Aku menggerutu setelah menelan sesendok kuah sup ayamku.

"Oh ya?" Wanita tadi bertanya.

"Eh, _annyeong haseyo_. Aku Jimin." Aku sedikit menundukan kepalaku dan tersenyum kepada wanita itu. Kemudian wanita itu membalasku dnegan sebuah senyum. "Ya, aku sudah tahu." Katanya.

"Hai, Jimin. Aku tinggal di sebelah." Wanita itu mencubit hidungku dengan gemas.

"Yang memberikan aku pai coklat?" Dengan spontan aku bertanya.

"Ya, kau suka painya?" Wanita itu bertanya balik.

"Suka sekali." Aku mengangguk senang.

"Lain kali akan aku buatkan lagi. Jadi, kenapa perkumpulan pianonya membosankan?" Wanita itu meneguk tehnya.

"Uh, perkumpulannya seperti kursus dan pengajarnya sangat kaku." Aku menggerutu lagi.

"Oh ya? Kaku?" Ibu bertanya. Sedangkan wanita itu tertawa kecil. Aku hanya bisa menatap wanita itu bingung. Apa yang lucu?

"Oh, Yoongi memang begitu." Wanita itu mengangguk setuju akan pernyataanku. Yoongi-siapa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama pria tadi.

"Yoongi, anakku yang mengajari kalian piano _kan_?" Wanita itu bertanya padaku. Lalu seketika aku merinding. Uh, aku baru saja menghina anaknya? Oh. Bagus sekali.

"Eh, sebenarnya dia mengajari kami dengan baik tapi, dia agak sedikit kaku." Aku memuji pria itu sambil tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum padaku. Dia mengelus kepalaku pelan dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Yoongi memang kaku dan membosankan."

"Uh," Aku hanya menunduk serba salah. Oh ya ampun. Iya. Pria yang mengantar pai coklat itu anaknya. Oh ya ampun. Pantas saja aku seperti pernah lihat dia.

.

Min Yoongi adalah seorang kakak kelas tingkat tiga di sekolahku. Aku baru sadar dia adalah tetanggaku. Dia adalah pria pucat yang memberiku sebuah pai coklat dan dia juga guru yang mengajariku piano di perkumpulan piano. Aneh. Aku selalu bertemu dia tapi aku tidak penah mengingatnya.

Mungkin karena Min Yoongi terlihat sangat dingin dan kaku. Dia jarang bicara dan hanya bicara jika perlu. Dia juga hanya tersenyum kalau dia terpaksa. Dia jarang sekali tersenyum. Aku hanya pernah melihat dia tersenyum sekali, saat dia memberikanku sebuah pai coklat. Itu juga bukan senyum yang tulus.

Aku menghela napas panjang lagi. Aku tidak suka perkumpulan piano ini. Kami sudah belajar berbagai macam lagu tapi, sampai hari ini kami belum diperbolehkan menyentuh piano. Rasanya aneh sekali.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan. Aku selalu duduk di sini. Di barisan paling depan, di bagian paling kiri ruangan. Berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kecil dan kursi yang biasanya Yoongi pakai saat dia sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya setelah perkumpulan selesai.

Aku baru tahu kalau Yoongi tidak dibayar dalam mengajari kami. Semuanya hanya karena dia dulu adalah salah satu anggota perkumpulan piano ini dan pengajar mereka yang dulu harus pindah karena berbagai urusan yang aku tidak tahu. Sebagai salah satu murid terbaik, akhirnya Yoongi menggantikannya.

Sekarang aku sadar, tentu saja Yoongi bisa bersikap masa bodoh akan pertemuan ini. Rasanya cukup adil, mengingat dia melakukannya dengan suka rela. Malah, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa akan sikapnya yang dingin dan kaku.

Oh, terjadi lagi.

Aku menunduk canggung saat Yoongi kembali menatapku. Kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi. Saat Yoongi sedang menjelaskan berbagai macam not di papan tulis dia secara terang-terangan aku menatapku dengan pandnagan tajam untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara secara pribadi dengannya. Mungkin karena wajahku aneh? Atau karena aku selalu menunjukan ketidaktertarikan akan perkumpulan ini? Ah, ya. Mungkin karena itu.

Dulu saat pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa Yoongi menatapku, aku merasa bingung. Aku terus menunduk sepanjang perkumpulan berlangsung sampai aku merasa tidak ada pandangan menusuk lagi yang menatapku. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan aku pernah balik menatapnya dan dia meyeringai kepadaku. Aku juga pernah mengernyit kepadanya, dan dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Aneh. Min Yoongi memang aneh.

"Mau belie es krim setelah ini?" Taehyung berbisik di telingaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Selain Taehyung, sebenarnya aku tidak punya teman sama sekali. Aku pergi kemana-mana sendiri. Aku bahkan kadang-kadang makan di kantin sekolah sendiri saat Taehyung tidak bisa menemaniku. Menyedihkan. Itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan kehidupan baruku di Daegu. Aku masih menyesal pindah ke sini. Apa bagusnya Daegu?

 _Well_ , aku terpaksa pindah ke sini. Ini semua karena pekerjaan ayah. Mau bilang apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa protes.

Dua tahun lagi. Dua tahun lagi sampai aku bisa pergi dari sini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah di Seoul. Walapun aku belum tahu mau ambil jurusan apa atau pun kuliah dimana, yang aku tahu adalah aku harus kuliah di Seoul agar aku bisa keluar dari Daegu.

.

Aku ingat hari ini hari Sabtu. Aku baru saja berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko swalayan di ujung gang saat aku melihat Min Yoongi turun dari mobilnya. Dia berjalan masuk ke toko itu dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Pasti dia juga diminta ibunya untuk berberlanja. Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan pria itu. Dia bahkan melewatiku tanpa melirikku sedikit pun. Huh.

Lalu, aku duduk di halte bus untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai kulihat Min Yoongi keluar dari toko dengan dua buah kantong plastik besar di tangannya. Dia menata kantong-kantong itu di bagasi mobilnya.

Kemudian aku tersenyum kecut. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku. Eh, kenapa juga aku sedih?

"Jimin, mau pulang bersama?" Saat aku menoleh ke depan aku melihat Yoongi di dalam mobilnya yang menatapku.

"Eh?" Aku menimbang-nimbang beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

"Terima kasih." Aku mennduk dan berlari kecil ke rumahku dengan segera. Canggung sekali. Tadi di mobil aku dan Yoongi hanya diam saja. Yoongi sibuk mengemudi dan aku sibuk menatap pohon-pohon di luar.

Tapi, aku mau berterima kasih banyak karena tadi dia sudah berbaik hati mengajak aku pulang bersama. Kalau tidak mungkin aku masih menunggu bus di halte sana. Eh, apa aku tadi tidak sopan ya? Langsung lari bergitu saja. Tapi kami memang tidak dekat jadi, ya, sepertinya tidak masalah.

Aku juga tidak bisa melihat alasan lain selain 'menjadi tetangga yang baik' bagi Yoongi untuk mengantarku pulang. Mungkin karena rumahku dan rumahnya bersebelahan.

"Bu, aku pulang." Kataku sambil memasuki dapur. Aku melihat ibuku sedang memotong beberapa sayuran. Dia tersenyum padaku.

" _Aigoo_. Terima kasih Jiminnie." Ibu mencubit pipi sebelum mengambil sekantong penuh barang-barang yang aku beli tadi.

"Di luar dingin sekali ya? Mau coklat panas? Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi." Ibu bertanya padaku yang langsung aku iyakan dengan cepat.

" _Yes_ _please_." Kataku senang. Coklat panas. Hmmm.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Aku tidak punya kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan selain pergi ke perkumpulan piano nanti sore. Jadi aku hanya bermalas-malasan di halaman rumahku sambil membaca sebuah buku. Pagi-pagi sekali aku melihat Yoongi sedang bersepeda dari sela-sela pagar rumahku. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai. Karena aku lihat dia memasuki rumahnya. Dia terlihat lelah dan berkeringat. Walaupun wajahnya tetap kaku.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah tersenyum lebar. Mengapa memerhatikan Yoongi begitu menyenangkan?

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena Yoongi selalu ada di sekelilingku. Jadi, tanpa sadar aku memerhatikannya dan tanpa sadar semuanya membuat aku senang.

Lalu malamnya, seperti biasa, aku menatap jendela kamar Yoongi yang berseberangan dengan jendela kamarku. Aku suka memerhatikan gerak-gerik bayangan Yoongi dari jendela kamarnya. Aku pasti terlihat seperti seorang penguntit tapi, yeah, aku tidak begitu peduli. Toh, aku tidak mengganggunya.

.

Aku sedang sibuk menonton televisi saat ibu datang dengan sebuah pai yang baunya sangat harum. Ibu membungkus pai itu dengan sebuah kotak kardus kue dan aku mengernyit bingung.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Oh. Yoongi akan pindah hari ini. Ibu membuat pai untuk salam perpisahan. Kau mau ikut?" Ibu tersenyum padaku. Dia menyisir rambutnya sebentar sementara aku masih diam di tempatku.

Pindah? Kemana? Untuk apa? Mengapa?

Pikiranku melayang-layang akan Min Yoongi.

"Kunci pintu ya. Ayah akan pulang sebentar lagi." Aku mendengar pesan ibu sebelum ibu keluar rumah. Sekali lagi aku berpikir keras.

Oh. Masa bodoh.

"Bu, tunggu. Aku ikut!" Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berteriak seperti itu.

Aku pasti sudah gila.

.

Saat kami sampai di rumah Yoongi, aku baru tahu kalau rumah itu jauh lebih besar dari rumahku. Halaman rumahnya cukup luas. Banyak berbagai tanaman yang di tanam di kiri rumah, kebanyakan bunga berwarna cerah. Aku lihat beberapa mawar di sana. Di depan garasi ada sebuah mobil berwarna perak yang aku kenal cukup baik. Yoongi biasanya menggunakan mobil ini untuk berpergian.

Ibu mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan tersenyum saat ibu Yoongi membukanya.

"Ah, silahkan masuk!" Wanita itu mengambil kotak kardus yang ibu bawa dan memeluk ibu sebentar.

Lalu kami masuk ke dalam dan sekali lagi aku menganga. Rumah ini besar sekali. Aku baru sadar kalau Yoongi orang kaya. Lantai rumah ini tidak terbuat dari kayu seperti di rumahku, lantainya terbuah dari marmer yang terlihat berkilau. Banyak lemari-lemari tinggi di dalam rumah ini, beberapa berisi pajangan dan benda-benda yang terbuat dari perak. Ada sebuah lampu besar yang tergantung di tengah ruang tamu. Lampu itu bersinar begitu terang sampai aku berkedip beberapa kali.

"Jimin juga ikut? Ah. Senangnya." Aku mendengar ibu Yoongi berkomentar sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kami sampai di ruang makan, aku melihat Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat ayahnya. Ah, mereka sedang makan malam.

"Silahkan duduk. Kami baru saja mulai makan." Ibu Yoongi berkata lagi.

"Ah, tentu." Ibuku berkomentar. Aku ikut duduk di seberang ibuku, berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang sedari tadi menatapku.

"Hai Jimin." Sapanya dengan senyuman tipis. Itu adalah senyuman tulus pertama Yoongi yang pertama kali aku lihat. Aku suka sekali senyum itu.

"Hai." Sapaku malu-malu. Pasti sekarang aku terlihat seperti tomat. Oh. Aku malu sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa.

.

Kira-kira sudah sebulan sejak Yoongi pindah ke Seoul untuk berkuliah. Dia digantikan oleh seorang paman yang baik hati di perkumpulan piano. Paman ini juga mahir bermain piano. Namanya Mr Jun. dia baik, mudah tersenyum dan ramah. Sepajang perkumpulan dia akan tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lelucon di sela-sela belajar. Dia juga membolehkan kami bermain piano. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Yoongi. Yoongi lebih sering mengajari kami not-not balok dan berbagai not lainnya yang membosankan.

Namun, rasanya kelas ini lebih hampa dari pada saat Yoongi yang mengajari. Aku merasa asing di perkumpulan ini. Saat anggota yang lain tertawa, aku hanya akan terdiam sambil memikirkan mata Yoongi yang dingin yang menatapku begitu tajam.

Lalu, sudah sebulan sejak lampu di sebelah kamarku tidak menyala saat malam. Sepertinya kamar Yoongi dibiarkan kosong. Rasanya aneh. Biasanya aku akan tertidur setelah aku lihat lampu kamar Yoongi mati. Lampu kamar Yoongi hampir menjadi sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur unutukku. Aku biasanya menatap gerak-gerik Yoongi dari jendela kamarku. Aku biasanya juga samar-samar bisa mendengar musik yang diputar Yoongi pagi-pagi sekali. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi.

Sudah sebulan juga sejak aku tidak melihat Yoongi bersepeda di pagi hari. Sudah sebulan aku tidak melihat dia berkeringat dan terengah-engah kelelahan di depan rumahnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu aneh sejak Yoongi pergi. Rasanya hatiku begitu kosong dan dingin. Ada yang Yoongi bawa ke Seoul saat dia pindah dan itu adalah hatiku. Hatiku yang lama tertinggal di Busan tiba-tiba sudah dibawanya ke Seoul tanpa kusadari.

Dasar tidak sopan.

.

Semua berjalan begitu hampa setelah Yoongi pergi. Ini semakin membuat aku benci Daegu. Aku ingin segera pindah dari sini. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa begitu hampa sejak Yoongi pindah, mungkin karena aku terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak dekat. Bisa dibilang kami bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Yang kuketahui tentangnya hanya; dia anak tunggal, dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dia suka musik dan dia lebih tinggi dariku satu sentimeter. Hanya itu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaannya. Aku tidak tahu lagu kesukaannya. Aku tidak tahu warna kesukaannya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tetang Yoongi. Tapi, rasanya Daegu menjadi semakin dingin setelah dia pergi.

"Bu, aku tidak makan malam hari ini." Aku berteriak keras setelah melempar sepatuku asal.

"Lagi?" Ibuku berteriak juga. Tapi, aku tetap berlari menuju kamarku dia atas. Aku menatap jendela kamarku dengan sedih aku menatap sebuah jendela di depanku. Kamar Yoongi.

Sudah enam bulan sejak Yoongi pindah. Dia sepertinya anak yang sangat buruk. Dia bahkan tidak mengunjungi orangtuanya. Dulu saat aku tinggal di Busan, orang-orang bilang kota besar seperti Seoul akan mengubahmu. Mungkin Yoongi berubah.

Aku terus memandangi jendela besar di hadapanku smapai tiba-tiba ada cahaya dari sana. Seseorang menempati kamar itu sekarang?

Lalu kemudian aku tersentak. Aku bahkan hampir terjatuh saat aku melihat Yoongi membuka jendela besar itu. Matanya langsung menatap mataku. Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya aku menunduk.

"Uh, hai? _Hyung_?" Oh demi Tuhan. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu malu.

" _Hello_ , Jimin." Itu adalah kata-kata yang terindah yang aku dengar selama enam bulan belakangan ini. Rasanya sangat menenangkan mendengar dia menyebut namaku.

"Kau baik?" Aku hampir menampar diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa bertanya begitu?

"Baik. Kau?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Oh Tuhan. Itu adalah senyum terseksi, termanis, dan paling menawan yang pernah aku lihat. Aku berani bersumpah.

"Ba-baik." Aku tergagap dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu dia tesenyum begitu riang sampai deretan giginya terlihat jelas. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum juga. Oh sial. Sepertinya aku suka Min yoongi.

.

"Berkunjung?" Tanyaku. Tidak tahu kenapa, sekarang aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan menunju toko swalayan di ujung jalan dengan Min Yoongi.

"Ya. Sedang libur musim panas." Yoongi berkata pelan. Matanya terus menatap jalanan.

"Oh." Kataku singkat. Lalu kami terdiam sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat toko swalayan tujuan kami.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Yoongi bertanya padaku saat kami sampai.

"Tidak tahu, uh, aku mencatatnya tadi." Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo." Yoongi berjalan mendahaluiku. Dia berjalan ke arah danging dan sayuran. Sebelumnya dia mengambil salah satu kereta dorong yang disediakan di dekat pintu masuk.

"Berapa banyak? Tanyanya lagi setelah kami sampai di depan deretan danging sapi siap masak.

"Ibu bilang satu—ah, dua bungkus cukup." Aku berkata pelan setelah menatap selembar kertas kecil di tanganku. Yoongi mengangguk sambil mengambil dua kotak danging sapi dan meletakkannya di kereta dorong yang dia bawa.

"Uh, sayuran, _hyung_." Kataku cepat. Aku berlari kecil ke arah sayuran dan memilih bayam terbaik di sana. Aku akhirnya mengambil tiga ikat bayam dan meletakannya di kereta dorong yang Yoongi bawa.

"Sudah semua?" Yoongi bertanya sambil memeriksa belanjaan kami. Aku mengangguk yakin. Aku juga sudah memeriksa daftar belanja yang ibu berikan sekali lagi.

.

Akhirnya Yoongi membayar barang belanjaanku hari ini. Dia sudah sangat baik mau mengantarku ke sana, tapi dia malah membayar belanjaanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa melayang di uadra. Aku jelas-jelas lihat dia hanya beli sebotol minuman dingin di toko tadi. Yang artinya, dia tidak punya hal penting untuk dibeli. Lalu kenapa dia bilang dia mau pegi ke toko juga?

Kenapa dia mau repot-repot mengantarku? Aneh.

"Sudah sampai." Yoongi berkomentar. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menatapku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ah ya, ya." Aku berkata pelan.

Aku mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaanku dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi. "Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_." Kataku sebelum keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahku.

Sebenarnya aku sempat mengintip mobilnya bergerak masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum senang. Oh. Senang rasanya bisa pergi dengannya.

.

Setelah itu, besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada kabar darinya setelah itu. Dia tidak pulang saat musim gugur datang, dia juga tidak pulang saat musim dingin datang. Padahal seharusnya dia memiliki libur Natal yang panjang. Lalu aku dengar dari ibuku kalau kali ini ayah dan ibu Yoongi yang mengunjunginya di seoul. Curang. Aku juga mau bertemu dengannya.

Lalu, sekarang tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Aku masih ingat impianku untuk segera meninggalkan Daegu. Aku masih ingat juga kenangan di Daegu. Aku juga sudah beberapa kali mencari informasi universitats yang bagus di Seoul. Ada beberapa yang masuk kriteriaku. Aku bahkan belum tahu mau ambil jurusan apa. Yang penting aku harus meninggalkan Daegu. Kota ini terasa semakin dingin tiap tahunnya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk terus mengabari ibu!" Ibuku hampir berteriak keras saat ayahku menginzinkanku untuk kuliah di Seoul. Rasanya hari itu aku ingin menangis tersendu-sendu karena bahagia. Aku sempat berpikir ayah tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi. Tapi, lega rasanya ayah mengerti aku.

"Tentu saja, bu. Aku berjanji." Aku berlari kepelukan ibuku. Aku pasti akan merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, hanya tinggal dua tahun lagi sampai masa jabatan ayahku berakhir di Daegu. Mungkin, setelah ini ayah bisa minta dipindahkan ke Seoul. Setelah itu kami bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

Aku menatap kedua orang tuaku sedih. Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan menangis. Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu dua tahun lagi.

.

Keputusan terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan adalah pergi seorang diri ke Seoul saat cuacanya sedang sangat dingin karena salju turun cukup banyak hari itu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul seorang diri untuk melihat-lihat universitas yang bagus untukku. Walaupun, yah, aku masih belum tahu mau ambil jurusan apa.

Keputusan yang buruk karena aku berakhir kedinginan di halte bus Kyunghee seorang diri. Sekarang bahkan sudah hampir malam. Sebentar lagi aku akan ketinggalan bus terakhir menuju Daegu kalau aku tidak bergegas ke terminal secepatnya. Tapi, entah memang ini hari sialku atau apa, sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu bus yang menuju ke terminal tanpa ada satu pun bus yang lewat. Aku sebenarnya takut. Tadi aku sudah menelepon ibuku. Aku sudah bilang aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan pulang secepatnya.

Bohong.

Aku hampir mati kedinginan di sini. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa pulang atau tidak.

Ibuku memang memberikanku kartu kreditnya tadi. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa menginap di salah satu hotel kecil kalau aku ketinggalan bus malam ini.

Oh. Aku bersumpah. Dua puluh menit lagi tidak ada bus yang datang menuju terminal, aku akan langsung berjalan menuju hotel terdekat.

Namun, setelah sepuluh menit aku menunggu, aku melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna perak yang aku kenal sangat baik berhenti di hadapanku. Aku hampir melompat. Sungguh. Aku bahkan mencubit lenganku sendiri beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak bermmpi saat aku melihat Min Yoongi keluar dari sana menggunakan jaket bulu tebal yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Jimin, ayo naik. Kau pasti kedinginan." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untukku. Aku melongo untuk beberapa detik sebelum aku melompat, dalam makna literal, ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil terasa begitu hangat. Mungkin karena Yoongi menyalakan alat penghangat suhu atau karena ada Yoongi di dekatku.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ke Seoul sendirian?" Yoongi bertanya padaku setelah dia melajukan mobilnya. Nada suaranya kurang enak didengar. Dia sepertinya kesal.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku ingat ibuku. Oh Tuhan. Jangan bilang…

"Oh ibuku?!" Aku tersentak sambil menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang melebar.

"Ya, ibumu menelponku tadi." Yoongi menjawabku dengan malas. Bagus sekali. Dia kesal.

"Uh, ma-maaf." Aku menunduk. Apa ini namanya sakit hati? Ah, terlalu berlebihan jika disebut sakit hati, yang jelas aku merasa begitu sedih melihat Yoongi kesal begitu.

"Uh, to-tolong antarkan aku ke terminal bus…" Aku tidak berani menatap Yoongi. Aku hanya terus diam dan menunduk.

"Kau sudah melewatkan bus terakhir menuju Daegu malam ini." Yoongi berkomentar.

"Oh. Uh, kalau begitu, apa ada hotel yang murah di dekat terminal bus?" Kali ini aku menoleh memerhatikan ekspresi kesal Yoongi.

"Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku malam ini. Ibumu sudah memintaku menjagamu." Yoongi berkata sambil terus menatap lurus ke jalan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku tidak suka ibuku mencampuri urusanku. Aku tidak suka ibuku menjagaku. Aku anak yang jahat.

"Kalau, uh, merepotkan—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah sampai." Yoongi berkata sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. Lalu aku menantap kesekelilingku dan melongo. Oh, apa kau terlalu lama menunduk sampai aku tidak sadar kami sudah berada di sebuah parkiran mobil? Oh.

.

Aku tahu Yoongi kaya. Tapi, oh Tuhan, aku bersumpah, apartemennya adalah apartemen terbagus yang pernah aku lihat. Apartemennya didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Bahkan hampir tidak ada warna lain di sini selain hitam dan putih. Sangat mengesankan.

"Kau mau mandi?" Yoongi menawarkanku. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa hitam besar di ruang tengah dan bersandar malas.

"Kau bisa pakai bajuku." Yoongi berkata lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk patuh. Aku mandi air hangat untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama karena aku suka sekali kamar mandi Yoongi. Mungkin aku sibuk mengangumi kamar mandi Yoongi selama lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Saat aku selesai mandi aku lihat Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia terlihat sangat fokus sampai dia tidak sadar saat aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lapar? Aku sudah pesan pizza." Aku dengar Yoongi bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Oh. Dimana?" Aku hampir saja menampar mulutku yang dengan tidak sopan berkomentar terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sempat berpikir. Mungkin aku sangat lapar saat itu.

"Di dapur, dia atas meja makan." Yoongi bergumam lagi.

Lalu aku dengan senang berjalan ke arah dapur dan tersenyum senang saat melihat sekotak pizza daging sapi di sana. Aku membawanya dengan riang ke ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak makan?" Aku bertanya setelah aku menghabiskan potongan pizza pertamaku.

"Hm." Katanya singkat.

Kemudian aku menjadi sangat kesal. Min Yoongi memang dingin dan kaku. Tapi, kenapa dia mengabaikanku? Apa salahku?

Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat merepotkannya hari ini tapi, setidaknya dia harus bersikap sopan.

Aku cemberut. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil satu potong lagi. Aku memakannnya dnegan tenang kali ini. Tanpa suara dan ocehan apa pun. Aku bersumpah aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

Kemudian seperti mendengar suara hatiku, Yoongi mematikan laptopnya dan mengambil sepotong pizza. Dia memakannya sambil memerhatikanku.

"Kenapa kau ke Seoul?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Uh, aku sedang mencari universitas yang bagus. Tahun ini aku lulus." Aku menjawabnya. Akhirnya. Ada percakapan.

"Kyunghee?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya.

"Uh, belum pasti. Apa Kyunghee bagus?" Aku bertanya.

"Hahaha. Tidak. Tidak. Pertanyaannya, maaf, seharusnya: apa kau bagus untuk Kyunghee?" Yoongi tertawa sarkastik. Tiba-tiba dia terlihat begitu senang. Mungkin dia senang melihat aku terlihat bodoh.

"Oh." Aku cemberut lagi.

.

Yoongi bilang dia akan tidur. Dia sudah selesai menggosok giginya dan mengganti bajunya. Lalu, aku bertanya-tanya dimana aku harus tidur. Ada dua kamar di apartemen ini tapi, satu kamar lainnya dijadikan sebuah gudang. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidur di sana.

Aku menatap sofa hitam besar di runag tengah. Sepertinya aku bisa tidur di sini dengan nyaman. Ukuran sofa ini bahkan hampir sama dengan ukuran tempat tidurku. Lagi pula, sofa ini sangat empuk.

"Jimin, ayo tidur." Kemudian aku mendengar Yoongi memanggilku.

"Ah? Ya?" Aku melongo untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah ke kamar Yoongi.

Kamarnya masih bernuansa hitam putih. Sepertinya Yoongi suka sekali warna hitam dan putih.

"Aku tidur di—" Aku menggantung kata-kataku sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Di kasur?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya sambil berbaring dengan santai.

Aku melongo lagi. Di sana? Berdua dengan Yoongi?

" _Hyung_?" Aku memanggilnya pelan sambil ikut berbaring di ranjang.

"Tidurlah." Itu perintah. Suaranya terdengar malas dan kesal. Oke. Aku tidur. Lagi pula, aku tidak punya masalah tidur di sini dengan Yoongi. Hanya saja…

Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mataku. Tapi setelah hampir semenit, aku kembali membuka mataku. Lalu, untuk beberapa ment aku sibuk menatap langit-langit kamar Yoongi.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan Busan yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku memikirkan Daegu yang aku tidak suka. Aku memikirkan Yoongi yang tertidur di sebelahku.

Lalu aku menatap Yoongi, aku mengamati dadanya bergerak naik-turun secara teratur. Aku mengamati rambutnya yang sekarang dicat coklat gelap. Aku mengamati kulitnya yang pucat. Aku mengamati wajahnya yang terlelap.

Lalu kemudian entah kenapa aku memeluknya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku menrindukanmu, Yoongi _hyung_." Aku berbisik pelan.

Kemudian aku menatap wajahnya yang terpejam begitu damai. Aku suka sekali Min Yoongi. Oh tidak.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku terkejut saat aku rasa tangan Yoongi memelukku erat. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Eh-eh ma-maaf." Aku tergagap saat aku menyingkirkan tanganku dari tubuhnya. Namun dia tidak bergerak. Dia tetap memelukku dengan erat.

"Hyu- _hyung_?" Aku menatapnya lagi. Dia tersenyum senang saat aku menunduk salah tingkah.

"Kau merindukanku?" Dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Ap-apa?" Aku mendongak dengan mata melebar.

Kemudian dia tersenyum begitu manis. Senyumannya membuat aku tersenyum juga.

"Daegu terasa aneh tanpamu." Aku berisik pelan.

"Kau bisa masuk Kyunghee. Aku kuliah di Kyunghee." Yoongi membelai wajahku begitu lembut sampai aku tanpa sadar memejamkan mataku.

"Oh ya? Ak-aku belum tahu mau ambil jurusan apa." Aku membuka mataku dan cemberut kepada Yoongi.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa ambil semua mata kuliah umum selama satu semester." Yoongi berbisik lagi.

"Ada ada asrama di Kyunghee?" Aku bertanya lagi. Rasanya sangat nyaman bisa memeluk Yoongi begini.

"Ada tapi, kau—" Yooongi terdiam. Dia menatapku cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku.

"Tapi?" Aku mendongak, mencari matanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku." Suaranya terdengar rendah dan seksi. Oh! Itu adalah sebuah undangan.

Kemudian kami saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya Yoongi menyeringai senang. Dia sekali lagi membelai kepalaku lembut. Aku hanya menunduk dengan wajah malu.

"Aku akan menciumu sekarang." Yoongi berbisik dengan suara yang lebih rendah sebelum dia menciumku lembut. Dia mengulum bibirku lembut membuat aku meleguh pelan.

" _Hyung_ … aku… aku…" Aku terengah-engah saat dia melepaskan ciumannya. Yoongi tertawa senang sambil terus menatapku.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?" Dia berbisik lagi di telingaku.

"Iy-iya." Aku mengangguk kecil.

Oh ya ampun. Aku tidak menyesal ke Seoul hari ini.

.

Fin

.

a/n: Diketik dalam tiga jam penuh tanpa berhenti. Jadi pasti gak jelas dan belum dibaca lagi karena saya ngerasa malu. Kalo saya baca lagi….. mungkin ini ff bakal masuk recycle bin bukannya dipost hahaha. Pasti banyak typonya. Mohon dimaklumi.

Terima kasih banyak udah baca ya. Saya lagi stress sama seminar proposal waktu saya mutusin buat istirahat dan ngetik ginian. Hahaha


End file.
